


Get Off To Get Out

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bribery, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's closing time at L'amour and Ryo Sakazaki's all out of cash to pay for his drinks. What will King do to get Ryo out of this jam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off To Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with King of Fighters including the characters. This is my first ever Ryo/King story, so expect a lot of hot smut from here. Enjoy!

The time was 1:30 a.m., which was ninety minutes past midnight.

Inside the city of Southtown was a bar named L'amour. It was unlike any of the bars downtown. This bar was quite classy, elegant, and it had such a laid-back feeling. Maybe the soft rock that was blasting all across the four corners of the bar helped give it that feeling. What really made this place more extravagant was that it had a large collection of booze. There was light beer, vodka, different types of whiskey, brandy, margaritas, fruit-flavored wine, champagne, martini's, appletini's, et cetera.

However, a certain female bartender was growing restless. She went by the name of King, who looked very much like you're usual tomboy. She had medium-short blonde hair and was decked out with a magenta jacket and slacks. But yet, she still looked hot in that bartender getup.

So far, half of the booze that was already served in this place was nearly gone. And it was all because of one man, hence one warrior.

The warrior was in the form of Ryo Sakazaki himself. His abilities and incredible resilience between fights helped earn him the nickname "The Invincible Dragon". Despite his fighting exterior, Ryo was also a skilled drunk. He couldn't imagine how many times he's taken a shot. Sometimes, he'd down a shot or two, or if he was really in the mood, then he would down the rest of the bottle. It was bad for his health, but nevertheless, he had a lot to prove.

Sometimes, King would be nice and pay for Ryo's drinks, as if it was on the house. But she grew tired fast. She was tired of having to pay free drinks for her crush. Sometimes, King wished that Ryo would pay for his own drinks. Maybe this day was the right time to tell Ryo.

As Ryo's vision started to blur a little, King stepped up to him.

"Well, that's probably the 50th time you've downed a whiskey shot," King sighed, "Can you at least pay for your drink and leave. It's been like ninety minutes since closing time and I want to leave really badly."

"Why do you want me to pay?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Ever since we've dated, you've been kind enough to make me get drinks for free!"

"That's gonna change now, Ryo. If you want to buy drinks, you gotta pay. You don't get things for free, you know." King admitted.

"Oh, all right..." Ryo sighed as he started checking his pocket.

But much to his shock, his wallet was incredibly empty. This wasn't good at all. Having no money at all was almost like a nightmare to Ryo.

"Um, I seem to be short here," Ryo chuckled. "Can you put it in my tab?"

"No tabs, big boy. You need to pay me now." King sternly warned him.

"But I don't have any money!" Ryo whined. "I used to have some with me, but I lost the rest of my cash to Terry in a poker game! Can you at least let me pass just this one time? I promise I'll get the money to pay you!"

Ryo's pleads were getting nowhere to King. He was in a serious pickle right now and there was nothing that the Invicible Dragon can do to get out of this. King didn't want to pay for his drink yet again.

But somehow, King thought of something different.

"All right, I'll let you out this one time," King smirked. "But if you want out of my bar, you have to do something for me."

"Anything!" Ryo exclaimed, "What is it?"

Ryo was anticipating what he would do for his crush. Was she gonna let him wash every glass in this bar? Perhaps clean the rest of the tables? Or worse, let him wipe the dirt off the fans?

King decided to grab Ryo right by his orange gi...

...

...

...

...and kissed him passionately.

Ryo's eyes bulged out like an airbag. Especially when King slid her tongue down Ryo's throat. It was so warm and tender that the kiss made Ryo's pants erect instantly. He felt excited and aroused by a single touch of her lips.

King broke the kiss off for a little bit so that he could see Ryo's blushing face. With such seduction, she whispered right to Ryo's face.

"You'll have to fuck me, big boy..." She smirked.

And yet, Ryo smirked as well. With a seductive stare between both of them, the two continued their kiss, but it became more passionate and rough. The two took it out over the table with King sitting on top of Ryo's lap. The kiss continued into something more when Ryo started shredding King's clothes off, displaying her shapely 34DD breasts. Being held by that lacy black bra, Ryo undid the straps and took it all off, making her succulent breasts bare for him to see.

For King however, she wanted to taste him badly. With another smirk, King scooted back as her fingers started undoing his belt. And then, she got her hands on his orange karate pants and got them down to his feet, revealing his nine inch erection to her. King licked her lips at the impressive sight. It was standing still like the Empire State Building.

"Mmmmmm... you got such a hard cock." King replied with a hint of desire.

"Thanks. Care for a taste?" Ryo smirked at her.

Nodding nicely, King took her tongue out and started licking up his rod. And then, she plunged her mouth on his 9-inch groin. She slowly bobbed her head, hoping to savor this intense feeling. Her tongue circled all around the tip of his head, which forced a relaxing moan out of him. In the process, Ryo bit the tip of his tongue and relaxed with both hands around the back of his head. He hissed and moaned through every sensation.

"Ohhhh, man..." Ryo moaned out of pleasure.

To continue on, Ryo managed to grab a lock of King's hair and thrust his cock vertically inside her mouth. Tears was forming inside King's eyes, but not one of them dripped down her face. She wanted this pain so badly. Ryo's erection was perhaps the best thing that King had ever tasted from here. Back and forth, she felt the tip of his head touch her gag spot. It hurt a lot, but it felt good.

After a few minutes of sucking, Ryo finally let King go. She wiped the pre-cum off her lips and stood up. The bartender then turned around and bent down, taking off her tight slacks. From there, Ryo got a nice look at her bare, yet tight ass. It's weird how she never wore anything under those pants, but yet it turned Ryo on.

Like a sneaky ninja, Ryo lent out his hand and smacked King in the ass, even grabbing it for an extra feel.

"Mmmm, you naughty boy!" King chuckled, "Care to ride me...?"

"Hop on in, cowgirl." Ryo smirked.

Patiently, King managed to position her dripping walls right on top of his cock. With a deep breath, she squatted down and moaned, feeling his nine inch erection inside her harness.

Carefully, King slowly rocked her hips, having to slide in and out of his rod. Her hips danced, gyrated, bounced, and popped rhythmically, giving out an extra surge of pleasure to Ryo. The sensation from his bulging muscle to King's groin was steaming hot. It's like if you touched the end of a hot skillet, than your fingers would burn. With King pumping in and out of his cock, Ryo let in another moan of pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh, damn it!" He moaned again.

Just to tease King again, Ryo grabbed on to her ass cheeks and started thrusting upwards again, making the ride between him and her a turbulent one. Both of their hips gyrated at the same time with Ryo doing the most damage. King's moans started to strengthen with every passing second. Of course, it was when Ryo decided to go deeper, slamming and penetrating his cock vertically up her colon. This sent out another jolt of pleasure, but this time, King took the jolt and moaned a bit loudly.

After pumping her ass a little bit more, Ryo stopped and took a big breather. Man, was this hard work! It was never intense like this before, all except having to train with his sister in their father's dojo.

But there was no room for rest as Ryo looked up to King...

...who got down on all fours like a cute poodle. Smacking her ass just to tease him, King whispered to Ryo for the final time.

"Come on, big boy. Let your dragon warm inside my harness." King smiled seductively.

"You're so naughty. I like that..." Ryo chuckled.

Without any rest, Ryo approached her, positioning his nine-inch cock straight to her dripping wet pussy. With another deep breath, Ryo shoved his erection inside King, who let out a loud moan. Gently, he pulled in and out of here, going for a laid-back rhythm. The body fluids between them made perfect lubrication, making Ryo slip in and out of her without a noise. It was slippery like a wet floor at least. But yet, it wasn't enough for King.

She wanted it hard and rough from him.

"Ahhhhh... fuck me! FUCK ME HARD, DAMN IT!" King shouted out with a moan.

Not having to let her down, Ryo grabbed on to her hips and started thrusting her deeply and viciously. With Ryo's speed increasingly strengthening, King clung on to the bar table, biting her tongue in pressure. He huffed and puffed in the process, proceeding to go deep under her as possible. For fun, Ryo smacked King's ass yet again, but with more strength. That way, the hand mark would be imprinted in King's rear end for years to pass.

However, the violent thrusting started taking a toll on Ryo's hard cock. It started turning a deep shade of crimson, anticipating when it would explode. The sweat started dripping down his forehead and around his reddened chest. And on all accounts, so did King. All of the thrusting and smacking made her hornier than a devil or perhaps a rhino. With a few more thrusts, the climax finally appeared.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ryo screamed.

After he sent out one last thrust, Ryo separated from her and started shafting his erection. King looked up to him and opened her mouth, hoping to get some of his cream.

"Ahhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ryo moaned out, blasting King in the face five times with his spraying white seed. Ryo managed to get her in her forehead, left cheek and some around her lips. This felt a bit wrong to do since he didn't want to harm her pretty face, but she wanted his cum. And she loved it.

Ryo finally stopped stroking, only for King to wipe off the rest of the cum from his hardened cock. That finally gave Ryo time to rest up. No wonder hot sweaty sex like this would increase the chances for dehydration. After all, Ryo's body was hot and sweaty enough to make him pass out.

"Wow, that was incredible," King chuckled. "Looks like you're safe for another night, Ryo."

"No kidding. We gotta stay around closing time more often..." Ryo chuckled.

Before anyone of them could get any rest, someone's voice barged in on them.

"Hey big brother, can you come home? Father's getting worried abou-"

Somehow, King and Ryo gasped of who caught them. In fear, King managed to cover herself with her magenta jacket. But much to Ryo's horror, the person who caught them in their sexcapade...

...

...

...was Ryo's sister, Yuri Sakazaki!

She didn't know what to think or believe. Yuri couldn't believe she caught her big brother having sex with King at a bar.

Trying to think of a plan at the last second, Ryo lied to her.

"Um, Yuri, this isn't what it looks like," Ryo exclaimed. "King was having trouble wiping up the tables, so I decided to help her by wiping it with hot sex!"

Yuri managed to utter a word, although she didn't want to talk about this at all.

"I'm... going to pretend this didn't happen at all..." Yuri uttered out, finally leaving the bar in a speechless tone.

King was the most embarrassed of them all. She knew she forgot something to do prior than closing time. Finally realizing her mistake, King had no choice but to mutter at herself with a shameful blush.

"Why, oh why, did I forget to lock the door?"

 


End file.
